


Jealously

by 19Ninja



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19Ninja/pseuds/19Ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Previously known as 'Being jealous is sometimes good to know'. Sora always gets jealous when his boyfriend, Riku, is with other people especially girls. So Sora's friends decide to teach Riku a lesson for making Sora sad, and want him to realize how it really feels to be jealous. RikuxSora fluff (one shot) shounen ai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealously

**Author's Note:**

> Normal/Regular
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'

Sora was getting angry watching his boyfriend Riku talk to the other girls in class. He glared at how Riku would smile and laugh with them so happily. He decided to take action and go get his boyfriend.

"Riku come here for a minute." Sora said, sounding upset.

Riku noticed Sora's tone so he sighed and went up to him, telling the other girls that he will be right back.

 _Not again_ Riku thought. He knows his cute brunette boyfriend can get easily jealous, which at first wasn't that bad, but lately it has been getting on his nerves.

"What is it Sora?" he said flatly.

"Riku, why are you talking to them?" he said pointing at the group of girls Riku was just with.

"Sora, their just friends I talk to. Why do you always get so worked up?" Riku was getting irritated by this point.

"Why don't you hang with me instead then, Riku, since we both have free time." Sora said, smiling and hoping Riku would say yes.

He sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "Sora, I love you but you have to give me a little space. I want to hang with other friends too. Stop being jealous all the time".

Sora gasped. He never knew Riku felt that way. Sora was close to tears, but held them back. "Well fine, if that's what you want then go with them!" he said, rushing out of the classroom.

Riku decided to simply leave him alone.

 _He_ _just needs time to cool off_ he thought. He went back to his friends, feeling guilty for saying what he did.

Sora just ran, eyes swelling up with tears. He went to his class early and sat down with his head on the desk.

 _Why did Riku have to say that? I know I can be jealous but that's just because I love him. I'm scared he will end up leaving me._ Sora thought sadly. He heard his friends calling him.

"Yo Sora!" Roxas greeted, nonchalantly.

"Hey Sora." Leon said, calm and simple.

"What's up Sora?" Axel asked, ruffling Sora's hair.

"Anything new Sora?" Cloud asked, smiling at him.

"Oh, hey guys." Sora said, obviously sad and depressed.

The guys noticed his mood right away and asked him what was wrong. Sora told them what Riku had said to him and how he feels about this situation. He just wanted Riku to realize how he would feel if he were in Sora's shoes.

Roxas and Axel smirked, while Cloud and Leon glared at each other and nodded.

"Sora, we have an idea of how to get Riku to see how you feel!" Axel said excitedly.

"Really? How?" Sora asked, curious as to what they were planning.

"Well, let's make him jealous for once." Cloud said, sitting down and putting his feet on Sora's desk.

"Yeah! Let's give him a taste of his own medicine!" Leon replied, getting interested in this plan.

"Would you mind telling me what you have in store for him?" Sora was now totally confused, but the guys wouldn't tell him anything.

"Don't worry Sora, just trust us. You'll be thanking us when it's all over." Roxas said, hugging Sora.

"Come and eat lunch with us today. If Riku wants space, give him some." Axel smirked, thinking today was going to be a fun day. He knew if Sora ate with them, he would offer Riku to come as well. And knowing Riku, he will say yes. That's where the show begins.

"Yeah, okay, I haven't eaten with you guys in a while since I'm always with Riku in lunch." Sora was extremely happy that his friends were going to help him out.

By the time the class had finished its lunch time, Sora went with them back to class and happily chatted with Roxas, Axel, Leon, and Cloud, just like old times. Sora spotted Riku standing nearby, waiting for him. He wanted to go apologize for how he had acted and to tell him that he was going to hang with his other friends today. He headed towards Riku, failing to notice his friends smirking.

"Okay guys, you know what to do." Roxas said, looking at the others, who in turn all nodded. Boy, was Riku in for a surprise.

Sora went and gave Riku a hug and a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey Riku, sorry for how I acted earlier today." Sora apologized, looking into Riku's aqua eyes.

"It's okay Sora, you can't help who you are. Let's go eat" he said, chuckling and hugging Sora.

"Oh, umm, I'm eating with my other friends today. You can join me if you want. They just missed me hanging with them at lunch." he said, hoping Riku wouldn't mind.

"Sure, it's fine as long as I'm with you," Riku said, kissing Sora's forehead.

They headed to where the guys were sitting.

"Guys, Riku's joining us, is that okay?" Sora asked nervously. It's not like they hated him or anything, but they just never talk or hangout to get to know Riku how Sora knows him.

"No problem Sora," Cloud answered happily.

They all sat down and started eating and chatting happily. However, Riku was in for a surprise. Sora was eating a yummy cake when some frosting smeared all over his upper lip.

"Sora, you have some frosting here," Roxas said, wiping the frosting off with his thumb and licking it in front of Riku. "Mmm, that tasted good." He licked his lips. Roxas could have sworn he saw Riku twitch.

Sora, being naïve and innocent, didn't notice what was going on and didn't mind what Roxas did. To him, Roxas had only helped him out. "Thanks Roxas." Sora smiled cutely.

"Hey Sora, how about a picture?" Axel asked, pulling out his camera and handing it to Roxas to take the pictures.

"Sure, that sounds great!"

Axel got up and sat near Sora, shooting a triumphant smirk at Riku. Riku, on the other hand, was getting angry at what these guys were doing. He knew from Axel's smirk that something was up.

"Okay, ready guys?" Roxas lifted the camera, then paused. "Can you guys move closer?"

They scooted closer to each other.

"A little more."

Grinning, Axel grabbed Sora's waist and pulled him closer to himself, making the brunette squeak.

"Perfect!" Roxas declared, grinning. Axel and Sora were very close now and Axel decided to play with fire and kissed Sora's cheek.

**Click**

Roxas took the picture. Everyone was laughing at how the picture came out. Sora was blushing because of what Axel did, but remained silent, knowing it was for the picture.

Riku got up and grabbed Axel by his shirt. He was pissed off now. Almost instantly, Cloud, Leon and Roxas surrounded Riku.

"What the hell was that, Axel?!" Riku hissed.

"What? I'm just having fun. No harm in that, right Riku?" Axel said playfully.

This made Riku even angrier.

Sora saw this and tried to stop or calm Riku down. "Riku! Calm down, we were just playing around." Sora pleased. He was confused as to why Riku is acting this way.

Riku let go of Axel and apologized, for Sora's sake. The other guys sat down and watched what happened from there.

"Riku, what's wrong? Are you OK?" Sora was worried.

Riku didn't say anything and avoided eye contact.

Riku finally realized how he had made Sora feel and it hurt him seeing his friends all over him.

 _So this is how he felt. I understand now._ Riku thought. He never thought he would be jealous, yet he was.

"Riku, if you're still mad, I'm really sorry. I promise I won't be jealous anymore. I ..love you." Sora was now in tears. He hated when Riku wouldn't look at him or answer him.

The guys were feeling guilty now. They didn't want this to happen. They just wanted Riku to understand how Sora had felt.

Roxas decided to say something to try and help Sora out. "Riku, sorry if you're mad at Sora, but he didn't do anything wrong." he said, hoping this would work.

"He's right, it was us. We just wanted you to feel how Sora felt inside." Cloud agreed.

"We just wanted for you to get a taste of your own medicine." Leon added.

"Yeah, he loves you a lot man, and would do anything for you. Even give up being jealous, which is hard for him." Axel finished, getting up and standing near Sora, ruffling his hair.

Sora was shock that the guys were just helping him out and looking out for him. He smiled and hugged his friends.

"Thanks for caring, guys!"

"For you Sora, anytime!" Roxas said, and the rest of the guys voiced their agreement.

Riku was surprise that this was a lesson for him so he could feel how Sora felt. And seeing Sora so close to his friends made him happy and slightly mad. Looks like he will get easily jealous as well, since he had never realized how close Sora was to his friends before.

 _I need to keep an eye on Axel the most_ Riku thought, seeing Axel ruffling Sora's spiky hair with so much affection.

Riku sighed. "Sora, I'm sorry for getting mad at you for being jealous. I know how you feel and it sucks." he said, lowering his head in shame.

"It's okay Riku, as longest as I'm with you, that's all that matters to me." Sora said, hugging him and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Aww!" the guys said in a funny way, making Sora blush.

Riku laughed at his boyfriend's embarrassment. He made him blush even more, turning him red as a tomato when he leaned close to his ear and whispered 'I love you too'.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave lovely Comments!


End file.
